A War Once Fought.
by Sacreligious Stigmatic
Summary: This is a SD3 fan fiction that basically tells what would happen if danger returned to the world and the gang had to reunite after so many years? Angela, Lise and Carlie. R/R, please!!!!
1. Peaceful Tranquility

Title: A War Once Fought.  
Author: *Hikaru*  
Subject: Secret of Mana 2  
E-mail Address: Hikaru_Rayearth@Hotmail.Com  
  
  
  
  
  
A Note From the Author:  
  
Okay, this is my first ever fan fiction that I wrote by myself. I have two others out, but they are joint fan ficcies with Zell Bondage Girl. This fan fiction just basically tells the story of what would happen if the world was once again put in danger and the team had to reunite. I used Angela, Lise and Carlie for this adventure, as I used them the first time I played the game. However, Hawk, Kevin and Duran will all make guest apperances, as well as some other well-loved characters and hated enemies. The first chapter is written kinda weirdly. It shows how everyone was and what they were doing after defeating the Dragon Emperor, from their point of view. So, read and, hopefully, enjoy. Your reviews are greatly appreciated!!! :) *H* P.S. They are all grown up now!!! Hehehehe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Peaceful Tranquility  
  
  
Part One: Angela  
  
I awoke to the sun shining down on my face. I yawned, stretching as I glanced at the time. Oh, fuck! I was late for my meeting! Damn, damn, damn!  
  
I got up and hurriedly put on my clothing for the day, washed my face and ran down the corridors, accidently bumping into people as I went along.   
  
"Hey! Watch out!" someone shouted as I brushed past them.   
  
'People have no respect for royalty these days,' I thought bitterly to myself, but, I didn't do anything about it, I didn't have time. I took a sharp left at the end of the hall and opened the door. I stopped for a few seconds, trying to catch my breath, and then walked up, sitting down on my throne, next to my husband.   
  
Alex and I had met a few years back. He was the prince of some foreign country that had fallen, and I was still just the princess of Altena. What started out as a friendship quickly blossomed into much more, until Alex asked me to marry him. A year later, I bore us a daughter, whom I named Lise Carlie. After my two best friends....  
  
Alex coughed, shaking me out of my thoughts. My court looked at me, with a confused look on their face. I cleared my throat, my cheeks turning bright red in embarassment. It had only been 1 year now since mother had died, and I was still getting used to being Queen.   
  
"Let's get down to buisness," I said, with a sweep of my hand, refusing to acknowledge the fact that I was over an hour later. "How goes the treaty with the Navarre Guild?"   
  
The meeting droned on and on, and soon my mind began to wonder again. This time, my thoughts did not lie in my husband or child, but of the two people I had named my daughter after.....   
  
I had met Lise after my mother had tried to kill me, and I had escaped. A fortune teller told me to go to Wendel, so that's where I was heading. But, when I got there, there was a barrier around the entrance, making it impossible for me to enter. I went to sleep in the local village that night, and was awakened by a bright light outside, which turned out to be a faerie. She and I headed back towards the entrance, and Lise was there, trying to figure out a way in.   
  
Lise was the Princess of Rolante, the Wind Kingdom. Actually, she was Queen now, because both of her parents were dead. She was out searching for her brother, Elliot, who had been kidnapped when the Navarre attacked the castle, which now lay in shambles.   
  
The faerie opened the barrier, and in we went. We came across this beautiful waterfall, and saw a small child hanging on it's cliff. She was screaming for help. So, Lise and I pulled her up. She then told us that her name was Carlie, she was the High Priest's granddaughter, and she was out looking for her friend Heath, who had been kidnapped by, who she called, the "bad guys".   
  
Our adventure began there. It went from three seperate missions to one overall need. To restore the world and save Mana. We failed in saving the Mana, but the world was back to it's original state. Magick had been completely deleted, but it was well worth it.   
  
The last time I heard from either of them was about 7 years ago. Lise and Elliot were ruling Rolante together. Carlie was still just plain old Carlie, still the silly little manipulating girl we had all grown to love and adore.   
  
'I wonder what they are up to now?' I thought quietly to myself, ' I wonder if they still remember me, and our journey?... Do they miss me as much as I miss them?'  
  
  
  
  
Part Two: Lise  
  
I drew my spear, and quietly approached the hiding monster. Then, when I was sure that it was a monster and not some wild animal, I let out a wild cry and sent my spear flying through the beast.   
  
The monster let out a small moan and fell over, dead. I put my spear away and wiped my hands. 'Another one down,' I thought wearily to myself. It was one of those hot summer days that never seemed to end. Sweat poured down my back and over my face, but I didn't care. The more monsters I killed, the more Rolante and Elliot were protected. The more confidence I had in keeping my promise to my mother and father.   
  
I slowly made my way back to the kingdom, for the sun was finally setting. When I reached the palace doorsteps, I looked up at the wonderous sight, in complete awe. It had taken us many years to restore Rolante to it's former glory, but we had managed, and now it was if nothing was different. Everytime I went inside the castle, I expected to see my mother and father in the throne room. But, the minute I stepped inside, the cold reality came seeping back into me.   
  
I headed for my room, planning on getting a long and cold bath. "Hey, sis!" Elliot called to me, running to catch up to me. I stopped and looked at him, "What do you want?" I asked, yawning.   
  
"A letter came for you today!!" he exclaimed, happily. I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh yeah? Whose it from?" A sly smile overcame Elliot, "The Queen of Altena, Angela." he replied, as my face broke out in, first, disbelief, then, happiness. "Let me read!!!" I squealed, snatching the letter from Elliot and racing to the privacy of my room, calling out my thanks to him over my shoulder.   
  
I quickly closed my bedroom door and threw myself on my bed, hungrily opening the letter. It had been almost 10 years since I last head from Angela or Carlie. I had begun to think that they had forgotten all about me, and each other.   
  
I let Angela's words pour over me, and closed my eyes, re-reading them in my head. I could almost see Angela and hear her saying what she had written to me.   
  
She said that she was married now, to a young man named Alex, and had a beautiful baby girl, whom she had named Lise Carlie, after us!!! And she was just wondering if perhaps I would like to come to Altena to visit her, that she was going to invite Carlie too.   
  
I wanted to scream and jump for joy. Damn straight, I was going to Altena!!! 'They really do care,' I thought to myself, 'They really do...'   
  
  
  
  
Part Three: Carlie  
  
I put my hands on my hips and sent a furious gaze at Heath, "And just who do you think you are?" I asked him hotly.   
  
Heath laughed, and shook his head. "Carlie, I'm your Heath, and nobody else. You know that."   
  
I couldn't help but smile. Indeed, he was my Heath. He raised his eyebrows, and held his arms out to me, "Still mad at me?" he asked slyly, knowing full well that I wasn't. I shook my head and walked over to him, letting him wrap his arms around me. Our lips met briefly, it wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was a soft one, one full of love and admiration. The ones that I loved the most.   
  
"I'm going to go to my room now, and rest a bit," I told Heath, and started to make my way to my huge bedroom. When I reached my destination, I slowly began to undress for my bath. I walked towards the tub, and the mirror caught my eye. I looked at the image that reflected back at me, and gasped. Then, I realized that I was no longer a child anymore, and sighed, shaking my head and muttering about my ignorance.   
  
Most of the time, I forgot that ten years had already went by. Ten years since we defeated the Dragon Emperor. Ten years since I got my Heath back. Ten years, and I was no longer the little child that I was so used to being.   
  
I no longer spoke of myself in the third person, although sometimes I did it just because it made Heath laugh. I didn't whine as much, and I didn't throw hissy fits... okay.. I didn't throw them as often as I used to...   
  
But, the biggest change had to be the one with Heath... We were no longer just friends.. About 2 years ago, Heath had realized that I was no longer a child, and we begun to date. A year later, he proclaimed his undying love for me, and I was his for all of eternity.   
  
I soaked in the water, letting my mind run over the events of the past few days. I had recieved a letter in the mail yesterday and was shocked to see who it was from. "Queen Angela of Altena to Carlie of Wendel" it had said on the envelope. I had read the letter with Heath, and had immediatly afterwards ran into the village and booked a ship to leave for Altena in a week. It had been so long since I had seen Angela and Lise, I couldn't wait to catch up with them. 'They'd be suprised', I realized to myself, 'the moment that they see me, their mouths will drop open and they'll faint from pure shock'. The idea of that made me laugh, and I dunked my head underwater, Lise and Angela my only thoughts...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An Ending Note From the Author:  
  
Okay, here it is! The first chapter of "A War Once Fought"! I hope you liked it. There'll be many more chapters to come. Please, R/R and lemme know what you think!!! Thanks!!! *Hikaru* 


	2. Meeting Old Friends

Chapter Two: Meeting Old Friends  
  
  
  
Part One: Angela  
  
I paced the corridor anxiously, biting my nails and running my hands repeatedly through my long hair. I was awaiting the arrival of my two bestest friends. The two people who had taught me the greatest gift of all, a gift I had never known until I met them, the gift of frienship.   
  
My heart panicked in fear as I heard the door to the castle swing open, and my guards calling out the arrival of the Queen of the Wind Kingdom, Rolante.   
  
I stopped where I stood, and a big smile enveloped my face. And then there I was, running, faster than I ever thought I could run. Lise stood, tall and proud, her eyes searching for mine. The minute she saw me running towards her, she broke out into a grin, and she was running herself. We tackled each other, covering the other in hugs, kisses, and meaningless words of happiness.   
  
Lise grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled herself back, inspecting me. She herself had hardly aged, although, her once orange hair, was now more of a reddish colour. She raised an eyebrow at me. "What?!" I exclaimed. She only laughed at me and shook her head, "You just haven't changed one bit." she said, smiling.   
  
"Now! That's a lie!" I whined at her, frowning, "I've changed and so have you!" Lise laughed again, and then stopped, her eyes on mine, and mine on hers. She looked so intently at me, I was afraid that she could see into my very soul. Lise always had the ability to do that to me. She knew me better than I knew myself, and sometimes that scared me more than anything else.   
  
"Where's Carlie?" she asked, her voice full of question. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. She hasn't gotten her yet."   
  
"Do you think she's coming?" Lise asked, her voice full of hope.   
  
I nodded, reassuring my dear lost friend, "Yeah. I got a letter back from her yesterday evening. She left on a ship early this morning. She should be here soon."   
  
Lise breathed a sigh of relief, then her eyes went back to studying me, a blank look on her face, an unreadable one, so that I couldn't possibly know what she was thinking. It was an ability Lise had always had and it used to drive me nuts. Still did.   
  
"How's life been going for you?" she asked, her voice as serious as death. "Are you happy?"  
  
I nodded slowly, turning my back to her, and looking out at the beautiful blue sky. "Yeah, I'm happy. I guess, I'm happy..." my voice trailed off, and then I couldn't hold myself back any longer, I whirled around to face her, my eyes glistening with tears, "No!" I cried, throwing my arms around her, suprising her, "I could never be happy without you guys! Not a day went by that your two's name didn't cross my mind! Not a day without at least a hundred different thoughts about you, about your whereabouts!! I was so afraid that you guys had forgotten me! What we went through! I was terrified that you guys didn't care anymore! And wanted to leave the past behind!"  
  
  
  
Part Two: Lise  
  
I stood there, shocked by Angela's sudden outburst of emotion. I had never seen Angela cry. She was sobbing now, clinging to me as if her life depended on it. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, and held her as tightly as I could, without hurting her. "Shhhh," I whispered, "It's going to be okay...I'm here now..."   
  
My mind reeled with confusion. I had thought the very same thoughts about her and Carlie. I had wanted to cry the moment I saw her. I wanted to drop down on my knees and proclaim that, even though I had my castle, my brother, and my friends, I was miserable.   
  
But, instead, I stood strong, still holding Angela, whispering comforting words in her ears.   
  
"What's going on here?" came a female voice, which caused us to stop and look up, "Why's everyone so sad?! This is a happy day!!!" My mouth dropped open, Angela's too, and our now full-grown beautiful Carlie let out a laugh and smiled at the both of us, "What? You shocked I'm all grown up now?"   
  
Angela and I released our death grip on each other, we were in complete shock. Carlie was no longer a little girl. "Hey! I'm still Carlie, the little girl from Wendel!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air, as if trying to prove her innocence.   
  
A grin suddenly filled my face, and we both tackled our Carlie. She laughed as we all three tumbled to the floor. "I missed you guys so much!" she cried, hugging both of us tightly. Suddenly, her glittering eyes turned serious, "We should never be away from each other for this long ever again! It's dangerous to our health!" "I'm serious!" she exclaimed when Angela and I laughed.   
  
Soon, we were all three laughing and crying over our memories together. "Hey!" Angela cried, turning to face both of us, "You remember when we were in the Molebear Highlands and it was dark out and we didn't know about the holes until I accidently stepped in one?"   
  
The image was as clear as day in my mind and I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes!" I cried, smiling, "You screamed like a little girl, I laughed, and Carlie just stood there with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised."   
  
Carlie giggled. "I thought I was dead!" Angela proclaimed, making all three of us laugh even harder.   
  
It was so good to see Angela and Carlie again, it was as if we were never seperated. I looked at the both of them, and suddenly I went back in time. We were no longer adults in Altena. We were just young girls, all alone, with a big mission on our hands. We were searching for the Guardian Spirits, defeating the Mana Beasts.   
  
The look in the other's eyes told me they felt the same, and I felt a big lump rise up in my throat. I quickly looked away, the tears burning hot under my eyelids. I took my hand and brushed them away, trying to ignore the painful feeling of lonlieness that took hold of me.   
  
"Where'd all the time go?" Carlie asked quietly.   
  
Angela shook her head, "I always thought about you guys... every day... all the time..."  
  
"Me too," I replied, my voice barely above a whisper.   
  
Carlie nodded, her eyes filled with tears.   
  
Angela opened her mouth to say something, but just then the door swung open and a breathless man stumbled in the room, clutching his side.   
  
"Alex?!" Angela cried, rushing to the man that was probably her husband.   
  
Carlie and I rose, sending each other curious glances. 'What's going on?' I thought to myself.   
  
Alex gasped for breath, and grabbed ahold of Angela, forcing her to look directly at him. It was obvious that it was hurting Angela to do so, but she never broke her look from Alex. "Darling," he said, his voice ragged and pain-filled, "The Mana... it's back.... the magick.. it's back.. the evil..." his voice faltered, and my heart filled with fear. Mana? Back? But, the Faerie had said it'd take a thousand years, it had only been ten! It was impossible!  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Angela cried, her voice fully of worry and concern, both for her husband, and the world.   
  
"Dragon....emperor....son...mana...restored...world...danger..." Alex was clinging for dear life now, and it was painstakingly obvious that he wasn't going to make it much longer.   
  
"Shhhhhhh," Angela whispered, stroking Alex's hair, "It's going to be alright. You're going to be alright."   
  
Alex offered her a weak smile, and shook his head, gasping for breath, "I love you, darling... take care of our Lise Carlie for me... I'm sorry...."   
  
And just like that... Alex was gone.. Everything was silent for a moment, I think we all were holding our breath. Then, Angela let out one of the most horrid screams I have ever heard. It turned everyone's insides into ice, and it shook the walls, threatening to bring the castle down on all of us. "Noooooooooooooooooo," she wailed, holding her dead husband closer to her, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
  
Part Three: Carlie  
  
My heart was caught in my throat, I couldn't breathe. We had just witnessed the death of Angela's husband, so this was to be expected. But, I didn't even notice it. My mind reeled with what he had said before his death. Mana? Back? What was going on?   
  
Angela held Alex in her arms, sobbing. Then, after a few moments, she rose, wiping the tears off her face and smoothing out her dress. She turned to look at me and Lise. Our eyes met, and even though none of us spoke a word, we held an entire conversation.   
  
We knew what we had to do. We knew what had to be done. And only we could do it. Just like before... Guiltly, I felt happiness. Not because Alex was dead, or that the world was possibly in danger again, but, because, if even only for a few moments, we'd be back where we were. Or would we? Would we still be lost? We'd be fighting for different causes now. Heath was safe, so I'd still be fighting for him, but not to save him, only to protect him. Lise had her brother and her kingdom back, but she'd still be fighting for honour. Angela wouldn't be fighting to stop her mother, but to revenge Alex's death. But, I still hoped with all of my heart, even though we had different causes now, even though we had changed so much, even though we were practically strangers to each other now, that, once we got out on the battlefield, just the three of us and the open world, things would be exactly the same as they had been those ten long years ago.   
  
Lise stood up, and walked over to Angela, draping her arm protectively around her. I, too, stood, and put an arm around Angela's shoulder. We hugged each other tightly, and it was if we had melted into one. I didn't know where I ended, and they began. Not even when we were fighting, did I feel as close to them as I did right now. All the lonliness, all the pain, all the unshed tears, drifted away from us. We were back together again. The three of us. And nothing would ever seperate us ever again.  
  
Fate had brought us together the first time, and it was our need to be with each other that brought us together the second time. We knew, that even after we fought whatever was plauging the world now, we'd still come out together. There'd never be another moment of wonder, of sorrow, of worry. For, we'd never leave each other's sides, and we'd always be there to comfort each other when we were needed. 


End file.
